


What's Haunting You?

by CapsGirl0427



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsGirl0427/pseuds/CapsGirl0427
Summary: Tom Chandler can’t find peace in life away from the sea but maybe he just hasn’t found the right company. This story follows season five and will have a few time jumps. Tom Chandler x OC





	1. Chapter 1

**3 months before season 5 begins…**

 

_ After a difficult exam, Halley Penn joined her classmates from Officer Training Command for drinks at a local bar. In a rare opportunity, her teacher Admiral Tom Chandler joined the group. _

_ Halley had a few drinks before she took a seat next across from Admiral Chandler, in the booth he’d set up in.  _

_ “Admiral, you’ve been amazing as our teacher. I feel so prepared for the real thing,” she complimented, her words slurring just slightly. _

_ Tom couldn’t suppress a grin as he replied, “Tom is fine, we’re in a bar. Thank you for your words. It does mean a lot to know that my students feel like they’re getting the teaching they need,” he finished, tipping the rest of his whiskey past his lips. _

_ She felt a shiver down her spine watching his motions and her drinks got the best of her. “Tom,” she felt strange just saying his name like that. “What do you think about going somewhere quiet? I have to confess that I really like you and this is probably the only chance I’ll ever have to act on it,” she confessed. _

_ He sat back, slightly surprised. “I think that would be highly inappropriate considering I’m your teacher and your superior,” Tom explained, though if he was being honest with himself, he shared her feelings. _

_ Halley nodded looking down, “You’re completely right, Sir. I’m sorry I even brought it up,” she started to get up from the table, “Enjoy the rest of your night,” but she was stopped when he grasped her wrist causing her to look back. _

_ Tom stood, “I happen to like you too and I won’t have you going away feeling like the look on your face because I acted like I truly value the dating rules. Come with me,” he smiled, leading her out of the bar and to his truck. _

 

_ Tom led Halley into his condo straight to his bedroom where he took a seat on his bed. Halley moved toward him, straddling him, “I see we’re going straight to the main event,” she commented, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes. _

_ He laid his hands on her hips, “I think we both know what the other one wants,” his tone changed to a more serious note as he added, “This can’t go beyond tonight. Are you alright with that?” _

_ She shook her head, “Of course I’m not, but this will be worth it. Maybe someday, down the road, we’ll have a real chance,” she stated, optimistically, before she leaned in and placed her lips against his.  _

_ Tom kissed back, breaking it briefly to reply, “I doubt our Navy careers will ever put us in the same place again. Let’s make this night count,” he finished before resuming the kiss and standing to lift her and turn around to lay her back on the bed, his body over hers as he moved his affections to her chin, her neck, her chest, her stomach, and then lower causing Halley to gasp. _

_ She lifted her hips towards him, struggling under his assault. She reached down and grasped his cheeks, between her hands, to pull him back to her face where she passionately pulled his lips down to hers, using her feet to lower his pants while she pushed her tongue through his lips starting a dance with his. _

_ “No patience, Penn?” he teased, breaking the kiss to help her out of her clothes until they were both bare. He moved back over her scraping his lips over hers while he moved inside of her. _

_ Halley moaned from his entry wrapping her legs around his waist, tightly, pulling him deeper as he began moving inside of her, increasing both their pleasure with each moment. _

_ Halley closed her eyes as ecstasy took her over, yelling out his name while she tightened around him, bringing Tom with her.  _

_ She immediately hated that this was over just as quickly as it began, looking away as he moved back away from her and she immediately stood and started putting on her clothes to leave.  _

  
  


**Real Time**

 

Halley received a call from Admiral Meylen to report to Command shortly after the attack on Mayport. She missed the entire, horrible event because she had been called to do a recruiting event. She drove straight there as soon as she got off the phone and went through the many security measures until she was inside.

Admiral Meylen saw her and waved her over to his group which included Tom Chandler. Halley noticed immediately because she hadn’t interacted with any more then necessary after their drunken night.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet Lieutenant Halley Penn. I’ve asked her to join us because she has incredible foresight and analytical skills which we could really use right now,” Meylen glanced at Tom, “She was one of your students, wasn’t she?”

Tom nodded, making eye contact with Halley while she tried to avoid doing the same. “She was one of my best students. I’m not surprised at all that you called her in,” he replied.

Halley’s need to count the tiles in the ceiling ended as Meylen continued his briefing before they broke out in discussion over plans. Halley stayed silent, instead thinking over the problem and taking in all the solutions being thrown out. 

“Admiral Chandler?” Halley spoke, breaking her silence for him. He immediately looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She did, “Did you ship make it? I noticed it wasn’t on the list of ships that were docked when the attack occurred.”

Tom’s lips curled into a grin she was very familiar with, “She is but she can’t reach out thanks to the havoc the virus wrought on our systems. Why do you ask?” he asked, in return.

She hoped no one else could sense the sexual tension between her and Tom. Halley shook off the distraction, “If  _ Nathan James  _ is still functioning then we need to find a way to give her backup. Gustavo is angry with the US because we call ourselves America and he feels the name and reputation doesn’t belong to just us. His long game is to take control of South and Central America before coming against us. We need to create a line of defense to stop him,” she explained.

Her idea was met with a few satisfied nods. Meylen nodded, “I knew I called you for a reason. Let’s start with that idea and see what spot is the most strategic for us to set up our defensive measures.”

Tom moved around the table so he was standing next to Halley. He lowered his voice and said, “I missed watching that brain of yours at work. How’ve you been?”

Halley shook her head, matching the volume of his voice, “You made it clear that what we did was a mistake and nothing should ever come from it. I’ve done my part and avoided flirting with you or any unnecessary interaction, so what’s with you right now?”

He leaned in closer, “You’re not my student anymore. I wanted to start something with you after that night but I knew better…”

She cut him off, “You, of all people, know this is not the time or place to rehash our one night stand,” before she moved away, angry mostly because he was acting so nonchalant about them after he’d made their future before perfectly clear.


	2. Chapter 2

A few nights later...

“It’s just the two of us here, Penn,” Tom began, taking advantage of the rare quiet. “Let’s talk about what happened.”

Halley sighed before looking at Tom, “You said what needed to be said back then,” she changed the subject, “Plus, aren’t you with Sasha Cooper?”

Tom’s face expressed confusion, “She and I haven’t been together for years. She married a guy named Fletcher. How’d you even hear about us?”

She shrugged, “You’d be surprised how many girls in my class wanted to be with you and there are a lot of gossips,” she revealed.

“Well, Sasha is not a factor in the you and I,” he began again, “I didn’t want that night to be a one time thing, but I was trying to be the responsible one. After that, you avoided me so I couldn’t even start a conversation about us. But now, here we are, together. If that’s not a sign, I don’t know what is,” Tom explained.

Halley’s eyes grew wide, “Are you trying to tell me that if I’d been a grown up and not kept my distance we could have been a thing this whole time? I wish you’d written me a note on one of my essays or something,” she ended with a joke causing them both to laugh, easing the tension between them.

“That’s not a bad idea,” he replied with a charming smile, “How would you like to take this conversation to a restaurant over dinner instead of over maps?”

Halley thought for a moment. She knew from the gossip that he didn’t have a great track record for relationships but she also knew she’d been in love with him for a long time. She nodded, “I’d like that. I was only cold because I was defending myself from getting hurt again.’

“I know that,” he stood and offered his hand, leading her out of command like he’d done from the bar months before. This time for a date and a possible future instead of a one night stand.

 

They chose a quiet Italian place that was still open and took their seats, each ordering a glass of wine. 

“So, how have you been since graduation?” Tom began, deciding small talk was the best way to break the ice.

Halley looked down, hiding a laugh at his attempt at conversation. “It’s been good. I was supposed to be stationed on the Michener after the celebration but it looks like my future is uncertain, for now. How about you? Are you ready to go down this road again? Some would say you could take this tragedy off since you’ve saved the world so many times already.”

Tom took a deep breath reflecting on her words, “I guess you have a point but it’s the  _ James  _ that still sails so I am invested. I’m sure I would be even if it was another ship. My place is on the sea and, for some reason, I keep trying to stay behind and have a normal life. Like being a teacher,” he explained.

Halley reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his, “Tom, you don’t have to explain that to me like I don’t understand it. I haven’t been posted on a ship yet but I already feel that desire to always be at sea. Trust me, I am not going to try and tie you down here with a family,” her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She tried to cover up her deep reveal, “That is, if things got serious between us. Someday, I’d want a family I’m sure but being at sea is my current goal.”

Tom laughed softly, grasping her hand, “We could be serious, don’t be ashamed of your feelings. We’re at war so we don’t have the luxury for the slow burn because either of us could die tomorrow,” he moved to her other point. “I have always wanted to do the family thing well but something won’t let me. I couldn’t tell you what it is but I’m only comfortable in my skin when I’m on a ship.”

“Maybe we can figure out what keeps you at sea,” she offered, but she was interrupted by the waiter, there to take their orders.

Tom and Halley ordered and each took a sip of wine before they began talking again. 

Tom moved to change the topic from his ghosts, or whatever he was suffering from. “So, do you think we can go on a second date? Or, does the one night stand put us past all that and we can just start having sleepovers?” he asked with a sly grin crossing his lips.

“You know I’m not a prude, not that I have a problem with them,” Halley began, “And you said there’s no time so it seems like we should accelerate this thing between us, act as if the last three months we were together and pick up there. The question is, who’s place?”

Tom smirked, “Based on my confession about loving life at sea then I think you can imagine my home is not very home like. My kids live in St. Louis so it’s just me on the rare event that I actually go there. So, I vote for your place. Unless you’re more like me then I think?”

Halley shook her head, “My place is furnished and decorated like a home because my mom set it up but I rarely spend any time there. But, for the purposes of us, I do think it’s the place to choose. Do we go there after dinner or wait a few days to make sure this is what we want?” she asked.

“It’s what I want,” he admitted, “So tonight is just right for me. I’m not putting any pressure on you, though. If you need longer, just tell me.”

Halley smiled as their food was set down in front of them, “I’ve wanted this since the first day I entered your class. I’m all in starting right now.”

Tom leaned across the table, cupping her face in his hand as he placed his lips tenderly to hers.


End file.
